Surprise, Surprise
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Sirius is waiting for Hermione to come home from work, but who will get the surprise? SB/RL/HG.


Sirius Black was standing in his kitchen when he heard the front door swing open, and then slam closed. "Ah, Mione's home" he thought, and headed for the living room, wearing nothing but a sly smile.

Imagine his surprise when he rounded the corner and came face to face with his good friend, Remus Lupin, instead of his hot little witch.

"R-Remy what are you doing here" Sirius asked, not feeling the need to cover himself.

"Merlin, Sirius, expecting someone else?" Remus laughed

"Waiting on Mione, so why did you come in slamming doors?

"Had a rough day, so I came over hoping to down a few drinks with you"

"That can be arranged, I think" Sirius said, and headed for the liquor cabinet.

Remus followed, staring at his friend's perfect ass the entire way. When Sirius turned around, Remus never broke his gaze.

"See something you like there mate?" Sirius asked.

"I….ah…..um" Remus stuttered.

"No worries. Not many can resist Sirius Black" he said with a laugh.

The two sat down on the couch with a bottle of firewhiskey and made their way through half of it, laughing and talking about their Marauder days, until Remus asked Sirius a question that he never expected hear.

"Remember that night back in 6th year?"

Sirius just shook his head. "How could I forget mate? It was one of the best nights of my life"

That was exactly the answer Remus had been hoping for, and he leaned in and kissed Sirius.

A bit shocked, Sirius returned the heated kiss, and pushed the werewolf onto his back and crawled on top of him. Remus grabbed Sirius' hair and pulled him closer, drinking in the intoxicating smell of his best friend.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione Granger snuck into the house as quietly as possible, hoping to surprise Sirius, since she had gotten off work early today, but she quickly realized she'd be the one getting the surprise today.

She watched as her naked fiancé pushed her former DADA teacher onto his back and climbed on top of him. She almost said something, when she realized that it could get quite interesting. Being careful to not make any noise, she stood back and watched as Remus pulled Sirius down closer to him and buried his face in her fiancé's neck.

When Sirius groaned, Hermione felt herself responding, as if she were the one lying under his exquisite, naked body, instead of Remus.

She slipped her hands down into her panties, found her spot, and let out a soft moan.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and froze. Sirius looked in her direction and saw his beautiful little witch, looking right at them with her hand in her panties.

Grinning, Sirius climbed off the couch and walked toward his witch, his stiff member bobbing with every step. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they headed toward the bedroom. Sirius motioned for Remus to follow them. Leaving his clothes behind, Remus did just that.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On the way to the bedroom, Hermione unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her perky bouncing breasts. When Sirius dropped her onto the bed, she shrugged out of her shirt and leaned back on the bed, looking at the two gorgeous men in front of her. Sirius, tall, muscular, dark hair and eyes, tattooed, with a long thick cock. Remus, slightly shorter, lean, with red hair and amber eyes, scarred with a shorter, but thicker cock.

The two men lay down on either side of her and began at her neck, nibbling, kissing and sucking their way down her body until they met at her belly button and kissed each other as they grabbed her skirt and pulled it down, leaving Hermione in a pair of tiny, black, lacy panties.

The men continued their kisses down her stomach and over her panties. Sirius parted her legs and lay down between them, kissing and licking her over her panties. Remus moved behind Sirius, nipping his neck and reaching down to stroke Hermione's thighs

Hermione moaned and thrust her hips at Sirius. He chuckled and hooked his fingers in her panties and slipped them off.

Merlin, I love every inch of this woman, Sirius thought as he tickled and teased her, lightly tracing her beauty with the tip of his tongue. Slipping his tongue between her lips, he found her special spot and licked all around it.

Remus crawled up the bed and kissed Hermione, his tongue darting into her mouth and swirling with her tongue. His kisses made Hermione feel drunk, like she'd had a bit too much sparkling wine. She ran her hand along Remus' chest and reached down to stroke his cock. Sirius slipped a finger into her center and stroked her as he sucked on her clit and Remus continued to hungrily kiss her.

Hermione ground her hips on Sirius' hand as she came, and he kissed back up to her chest, where he paid plenty of attention to her neglected breasts.

"Sirius, I want to feel you in me" she begged, and he was more than happy to oblige.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and Hermione pulled Remus further up and took him in her mouth, as Sirius pushed into her. She moaned as she took Remus' thick cock deep into her throat.

Remus pulled out of her mouth and slid down the bed. He grabbed a bottle of cream from beside the bed and positioned himself behind Sirius, running his hands, and lips along his back, sending shivers of anticipation through his body.

Remus dipped his fingers into the cream and slipped one into Sirius, moving it in and out, stroking his warm, tight insides, finding his prostate and stroking it for a moment before pulling his finger out, and adding a second.

He pulled out his fingers and grabbed Sirius' hips to steady him as he placed his cock at his entrance. Hermione moaned as Sirius stilled.

Remus thrust into Sirius, and the dark haired man moaned as he began sliding in and out of him, setting the pace for both of them. Hermione gasped at the new sensation, almost as if two men were fucking her.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' chest and rubbed his hands along the man's torso, squeezing his nipples as his hands drifted across his chest.

As Remus let go of him, Sirius leaned back down to Hermione and kissed her with every ounce of strength in his body. Their tongues danced together, their breath in perfect time with each other.

Hermione screamed as another orgasm ravaged through her body, and Sirius knew he wouldn't last much longer with the beautiful woman trembling beneath him and the sexy werewolf behind him.

Remus howled as his thrusts became quicker and needier, and when he came, the final strokes across Sirius' prostate pushed him over the edge and they came together. Hermione moaned underneath them, and the two men slid off of her.

Hermione curled into Sirius' chest, and Remus to his back, and his two lovers fell asleep.

Sirius stayed awake in the dark, listening to the other two breathing and staring up at the enchanted ceiling. He couldn't imagine sleeping anywhere else.


End file.
